This project involves the development of an automated patient monitoring system for measurement, analysis, control, and record keeping functions in a nine bed medical intensive care unit. A minicomputer-based patient data management system, a cardiovascular research subsystem, a software development subsystem and a medical mass spectrometery subsystem are already operational. A large-field-of-view scintillation camera system for obtaining images of the cardiovascular and respiratory systems will be added to the unit. Future project goals involve the development of respiratory system monitoring, noninvasive measurements of the cardiovascular and respiratory systems, computer controlled drug infusion, an automated urine output measurement. A data base of the patient information obtained with the systems will be created and used for retrospective studies by the medical staff.